crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Consumables
General information Consumables show up below your equipment on the left side of the screen. Normally, you can hold only one consumable at a time, unless you have a backpack or a pack of holding, both of which expand your inventory. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Explodes after 3 beats, destroying walls and damaging monsters (4 hp) in a 3x3 tile area. The explosion can damage the hero as well, dealing more damage if the player is on the tile with the bomb. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Allows the hero to stay still and build up power with each use. Multiplies damage by 2 after one beat and 3 after 5 beats. Damage bonus is lost when the player moves. | Especially useful for Aria and enemies that move every beat. |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Causes the hero to grow in size and power. The hero deals double damage and can dig walls in a 3x3 area one level higher than their shovel would normally allow. The hero still takes damage, however. |Sometimes acquired from defeating a lord monster or from Shrines of war. With a pickaxe, it is possible to mine gold walls |- | style="text-align: center;" | | One-use fireball spell; Causes flames to shoot from the hero horizontally in both directions, dealing a base of 3 damage. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | One-use freeze spell; Monsters are unable to move or attack for 8 beats. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Fear spell. Monsters run away from the hero. |Causes all zombies in King Conga fight to turn red. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Earthquake. Smashes a large radius of walls and does 1 damage to nearby enemies. |Very useful for King Conga and Deep Blues. Also makes it very dark. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Rewards the hero with a base reward of 50 coins, and is affected by your coin multiplier when used. |Affected by Crown of Greed's 2x multiplier. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Casts a Shield spell upon use, making the player invincible for 8 beats | | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Current weapon will be changed into a Blood, Golden, Titanium, Glass, or Obsidian version of that weapon. |Regardless of what type it had before, is always different than its previous type. Also does not give you a weapon if none is had. | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Casts a "Need" spell, resulting in various effects depending on the situation. | Dev note'' - "If 2 or more enemies are in the 8 surrounding tiles, do 4 damage to each of those enemies. Or, if at 1/2 heart of health remaining? Get a potion. Or, if you have zero gold you gain 500 coins. Or, if you have basic dagger you get a better weapon at random. Or, if no torch? Get a torch at random. Or, if no armor? Get some armor at random. Or, if Basic shovel? Get a better shovel at random. Or otherwise your weapon, armor, and shovel all turn to glass!"'' | |- | style="text-align: center;" | | Grants the player 10 seconds of free movement out of time with the music (Like the Bard). |A timer will replace the heart and beat markers at the bottom of the screen. |} Category:Equipment Category:Consumables